


The Burden of Kingship

by Celandine



Series: Narnia Sequence [11]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kings rarely have a chance at a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of Kingship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/gifts).



"It's marvellous to be able to get away like this," said Caspian lazily.

He and Edmund were leaning against the rail of the _Dawn Treader_ , watching the water slip past. Edmund had just finished giving Eustace a lesson in swordsmanship, and now the younger boy was watching Lucy play chess with Reepicheep and stealing occasional glances in their direction.

"Agreed." Edmund laughed. "I cannot imagine that being king is any easier for you than I found it; worse, probably, since Peter was High King over me, and I had not the full responsibility."

Caspian laughed too, with a rueful note in the sound. "Did you spend your days worrying about securing the northern frontier and rebuilding roads and bridges, and your evenings entertaining princelings and ambassadors from Calormen and every other land?"

"That I did. Peter had me serve as diplomat quite often, in fact, so dining with lordlings of one sort or another was almost invariably on the agenda." Edmund looked around happily. "You do not know how lucky you are, to be able to get away like this, even for a noble purpose."

"I do know how lucky I am," said Caspian, reaching for Edmund's hand and pressing it. "Had I not come on this voyage, I doubt Aslan would have sent you here for this time, and that is something I value above aught else."

Edmund squeezed Caspian's hand in return. They could dare no more open display of affection at this moment, in front of Edmund's kin and the whole of the ship's crew, but this was enough for now, and they would savor the night together when it came.

**Author's Note:**

> For lilian_cho, who wanted Edmund/Caspian, princeling.


End file.
